


Oh, You're Guarding the Gates [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Proposals, Teasing, Victorios BoFA, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarven courtship and Hobbit courtship are different, but not too different. Still, it helps if both parties are aware the courtship is in fact happening and quite serious.</p><p>Not that anyone was planning on saying no, of course. It's just polite to be asked first.</p><p>Story written by Lapin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, You're Guarding the Gates [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, You're Guarding the Gates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704405) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> EDIT: Thank you so much to KuroCyou, who kindly pointed out that I uploaded the wrong version. It's fixed now, so you can actually hear to story over the music. That's what I get for uploading at 4 am...

 

Music:

"Trojans" by Atlas Genius, from When It was Now

 

Length:

19 minutes, 12 seconds

 

Streaming:

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Oh,%20You're%20Guarding%20the%20Gates.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051109.zip)

M4B - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051110.zip)


End file.
